Your Glasses Please?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Sequel 'Innocent GirlFriend'/Bulan ini, saat dimana ia belum sama sekali menceritakan bagaimana hubungannya dengan sang adik kelas pada siapapun termasuk sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah keburu suka dengan kekasihnya aka Sasuke Uchiha. Adik kelas tampan, dan kini menjadi pusat perhatian di seluruh sekolah./"Kau kena Hinata "/ "Tapi untukmu aku akan memberi pengecualian."/RnR? :D


**Your Glasses Please?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : ****SasuHina**

**Warning :**** AU,**** Typo, OOC,**** alur kecepetan.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Enjoy~**

**OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**FluffTimeProject#23#**

* * *

Ini adalah waktu yang tidak bisa Hinata hindari, sebisa mungkin ia menghindari tapi pada ujungnya dia tidak bisa lari lagi.

Bulan ini, saat dimana ia belum sama sekali menceritakan bagaimana hubungannya dengan sang adik kelas pada siapapun termasuk sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah keburu suka dengan kekasih _aka_ Sasuke Uchiha. Adik kelas tampan, dan kini menjadi pusat perhatian di seluruh sekolah.

Bagaimana ia bisa berpacaran dengan Sasuke, dan kenapa dia menyembunyikan hubungan mereka?

Simple saja-

Sang adik kelas suka padanya, dan memaksa-ehem-menggunakan tatapan adik kelas bak anjing terbuang yang membuat hatinya _doki-doki_ saat itu juga untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dengan suara yang dingin namun tenang, tatapan Onyx yang menatapnya intens di balik kacamata itu, dan pandangan polos yang ia berikan. Sukses membuat hati seorang Hinata Hyuuga luluh dan mengiyakan tanpa sadar.

Dan untuk masalah menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, itu Sasuke yang meminta mengingat bagaimana beringasnya fans-fans pemuda itu, sang raven masih belum siap melihat Hinata menjadi sasaran empuk gadis-gadis gila penggemarnya. Tapi kalau masalah hati sih, Uchiha bungsu itu sudah tidak sabar ingin menjadi kekasih Hinata. Mengingat bagaimana pangeran yang terkenal dingin itu menyimpan rasa suka yang sangat besar untuk kakak kelasnya sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini.

Jadi beginilah sekarang keadaannya-

'Ba..bagaimana ini?!'

Bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya, pandangan gadis itu teralih ke sana kemari. Keringat dingin mengucur, mengingat apa yang di katakan teman-temannya mengenai sebuah tantangan iseng yang berakhir dengan dirinya yang kena.

Bermain permainan anak kecil yaitu menarik kertas yang berisikan tulisan tantangan yang harus di lakukan. Terdapat lima kertas sesuai jumlah teman-temannya dan di antara kertas tersebut berisi tantangan yang harus dilakukan. Berawal dari Sakura yang mengeluarkan ide seperti itu, dari rasa bosan menghabiskan ishirahat, memikirkan sebuah tantangan kecil yang lama kelamaan menjadi-jadi, dari membelikan permen, bernyanyi di depan kelas, berdiri di depan ruang guru selama beberapa menit, melihat lebih dekat pemuda-pemuda keren di sekolah, dan berakhir-

Menjadi-

"Kau kena Hinata~" senyum jahil tersungging di wajah Ino Yamanaka, gadis berambut pirang itu terkikik geli melihat wajah pucat Hinata. Sedangkan ketiga temannya yang lain ikut tersenyum jahil.

Mereka tahu tantangan apa yang akan di terima Hinata-

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa minggu ini, dia kena-

Oh, sial!

Kertas di genggamannya semakin menguat, setelah membaca sejenak isi kertas tersebut. Dia hampir berteriak.

'Kenapa malah aku yang kena!' berumpat dalam hati, menatap keempat teman-temannya.

"Kami akan ikut untuk mendukungmu, Hinata." Sakura berujar kecil-

"Kalau butuh bantuan, akan aku bantu semangat~" Tenten menyeringai,

"Jangan pingsan sebelum menyelesaikannya, Hinata. Kalau tidak-" Temari mendengus geli, sebelum Ino melanjutkan ucapan sahabatnya.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum semakin lebar, "Kau tidak boleh menolak untuk mencicipi makanan super pedas di kedai ramen kesukaan kita~"

**Glek!**

Hinata meneguk ludah tanpa sadar-

Mungkin kalian mengira ancaman sahabat-sahabatnya ini terlalu mudah, tapi tidak dengannya. Hinata tidak suka makanan pedas, apalagi yang super. Dia bisa merinding hanya dengan mencium aroma yang menguar dari makanan tersebut, di tambah lagi-

Di dalam sebuah mangkuk ramen yang panas bercampur kuah penuh dengan taburan cabai yang banyak.

"A..aku tidak mau Ino!" Hinata reflek berteriak kecil, menggeleng kuat.

"Ehe, makanya~"

Sakura menepuk pundak sahabat indigonya, menahan senyum geli. Sebelum berujar kecil-

"Kau hanya perlu meminta kacamata Sasuke, adik kelas kita saja kok. Hanya sebentar, kebetulan hari ini dia ada basket kan? Jadi otomatis kacamatanya harus di lepas. Dan itu kesempatanmu~"

"…"

Hinata terdiam, gadis itu menunduk penuh rasa panik.

'Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana kalau nanti Sasuke-kun marah?! Bagaimana nanti-'

"Kami akan bantu dengan doa, Hinata~"

Ah, sahabat-sahabatnya ini benar-benar tidak tahu situasi. Dan kenapa harus pas seperti ini?! Kenapa tidak Ino atau Sakura saja yang kena. Kalau perlu Temari dan Tenten. Kenapa harus dia?!

"Baiklah, akan kucoba~" menghela napas panjang, setidaknya dia bisa meminta kacamata Sasuke dengan bisik-bisik sejenak.

Adik kelasnya itu kan polos jadi pasti dia akan memberikan kacamatanya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Pasti-

Hinata yakin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah dia sekarang-

Berdiri bersama teman-temannya di depan sebuah lapangan basket yang luas, dimana di dalam lapangan berdiri sepuluh orang yang akan bermain di sana. Saling berhadapan, berjabat tangan melakukan perenggangan sebelum latihan tanding.

"Itu dia Hinata!" Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata pelan saat menemukan sasaran incaran mereka. Sang Hyuuga bertambah gugup.

Maniknya melirik kearah kerumunan gadis yang melihat, berteriak keras menyemangati kekasihnya. Kesal iya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Di tambah lagi-

Saat Sasuke tak sengaja bertukar pandang dengannya selama beberapa detik, pemuda raven itu mengeluarkan senyuman tipis padanya. Sukses membuat dirinya memerah tanpa sadar. Senyuman yang hanya untuknya, tapi para gadis-gadis di sana termasuk teman-temannya malah berteriak girang melihat acara live senyuman jarang sang Uchiha.

"_Nee, nee_! Kau lihat dia senyum ke arah sini! Dengan siapa dia tersenyum?!" Ino histeris,

"Adik kelas itu benar-benar sesuatu~" Tenten tersenyum kecil, dan Temari mendengus.

"….."

Pertandingan sebentar lagi akan di mulai, Sakura cepat-cepat memberitahu temannya-

"Ayo Hinata, kalau nanti ada yang mengganggumu. Akan kami balas!" menunjukkan tinjunya, Sakura dan Tenten sang atlet karate, Temari sang Atlet Kendo, dan Ino Ketua Klub Drama handal siap membantunya.

Biarpun Hinata tahu, kalau dari keempat sahabatnya. Sasuke-lah yang paling menakutkan di sini.

Ahaha, dia tertawa dalam hati.

Meneguk ludah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, jemarinya saling menggenggam erat-

Sebelum-

"Ba..baiklah."

'Hanya mengambil kacamata, tidak usah takut. Tidak usah takut!' mensugestikan dirinya, perlahan kedua kakinya melangkah pelan. Berjalan memasuki kerumunan yang semakin ramai memenuhi lapangan.

Menghindari tatapan bingung saat dirinya semakin berjalan masuk melewati kerumunan tersebut dan berakhir melangkahkan kaki memasuki lapangan.

Seluruh tatapan memandangnya-

Suara-suara kecil terdengar-

* * *

"_Dia mau apa ke sana?"_

"_Itu kan kakak kelas kita?!"_

"_Apa ada masalah?"_

* * *

Hinata serasa ingin pingsan, kakinya terus melangkah. Berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang kini sibuk mengikat sepatunya.

"…."

Berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan jemari yang saling menggenggam-

"_A..ano_-" bibir itu berucap pelan-

Membuat sang empunya yang tengah sibuk reflek mengadah, mendapatkan gadis indigo tadi yang masih di luar lapangan kini berada di depannya.

"_Senpai_?" suara baritone itu terdengar, tubuh tegap yang tadinya berjongkok kini mensejajarkan diri dengan posisinya.

Pandangan Lavender itu sekarang mencoba fokus pada Sasuke, "Ma..maaf mengganggu pertandinganmu, Sasuke-kun. Ta..tapi bisakah kau melepaskan kacamatamu itu? Aku..aku ingin membawanya sebentar." Ia mengucapkan seluruh kalimatnya dengan bisikan.

Hanya Sasuke yang mendengarnya-

"….." pemuda itu terdiam-

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" suara dingin itu kembali terdengar.

Hinata menunduk cepat, mencari alasan yang tepat "I..itu ka..kalau kau sedang bertanding. Ka..kacamatamu harus di lepas, nanti berbahaya jika bola basket itu mengenai wajahmu."

Mendengus geli, mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Sasuke memandang Hinata intens, kemudian beralih ke arah lain, tempat dimana teman-teman Hinata menunggu.

"…."

'Pasti ada sesuatu yang mereka lakukan~' menggunakan kepintaran otaknya, Hinata memang lemah dalam berbohong. Ia tahu itu, terlihat dari nada gugupnya yang terlalu kentara di banding sebelumnya mereka berbicara.

"….."

_Senpainya_ ini manis sekali, Sasuke akui itu. Wajah memerah yang menunduk, jemari yang bertautan, pandangan yang tidak fokus kadang menatapnya cepat, dan tubuh mungil seakan-akan mengundangnya untuk _'memakan' _gadis itu sekarang juga.

"Hn, aku tidak akan sebodoh itu membiarkan bola basket mengenai wajahku, _Senpai_." Dirinya menjawab ucapan Hinata cepat. Membuat sang empunya tersentak-

Wajah itu berubah pucat-

Panik-

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sekali lagi-

"Ba..baiklah kalau begitu." Dengan lemas, Hinata berbalik. Tahu kalau Sasuke menolak memberikan kacamatanya.

Sebelum-

"….."

"Tapi untukmu aku akan memberi pengecualian."

"Eh?" mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba Sasuke, tubuh itu langsung berbalik. Mendapati kekasihnya melepaskan kacamata, membuat wajah semakin terlihat tampan.

Berjalan mendekatinya-

"Kembalikan lagi nanti." Ujarnya pelan.

Diikuti Hinata yang mengambil kacamata Sasuke dengan suka cita, dia tidak jadi kena hukuman!

"_A..Arigatou_ Sasuke-kun!" berniat untuk meninggalkan lapangan sebelum suasana semakin memanas. Ia harus mencari cara untuk menjelaskan kesalahpaham ini, dengan alasan permainan iseng Sakura mungkin. Dan sahabat merah mudanya itu harus bersiap-siap menerima protesan dari seluruh fans Sasuke mengenai ide jahil plus gilanya.

"Tunggu _Senpai_, kau melupakan satu lagi-"

Tubuh itu berhenti sesaat, Sasuke kembali memanggilnya. Membuat ia mau tak mau harus berbalik cepat.

Memperhatikan tubuh tegap itu semakin mendekatinya-

Membuat bayangan tipis yang menghalangi sinar matahari mengenainya-

"A..apa yang kulupakan lagi, Sasuke-kun?" bertanya dengan polosnya, kedua manik bundar itu menatap tanpa sadar.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari, sebuah seringaian yang muncul sekilas sesaat sebelum-

"Ini~"

**Cup-**

Sebuah kecupan lembut Sasuke daratkan pada bibir mungil Hinata. Sukses membekukan bukan hanya tubuh Hinata tapi semua orang di seluruh lapangan.

Aksi yang terbilang cukup ekstrim.

Ciuman yang berdurasi selama sepuluh detik-

Sampai akhirnya terlepas, dengan sepasangan manik Onyx yang menatap Hinata polos. Dan senyuman bak anak-anak yang di berikan khusus untuk kekasihnya.

"Aku menunggumu mengembalikan itu nanti, _Senpai._" Suara baritone itu berbunyi pelan tepat di telinga Hinata.

"…."

Sang Hyuuga yang masih membeku, mengedipkan maniknya singkat, sebelum bibirnya berujar tanpa sadar. Tanpa kendali otaknya-

"Ka..pan?"

"…."

Sasuke terkejut-

"…."

Hinata tambah terkejut, wajah gadis itu memerah. Menunduk cepat, merutuki ceplas-ceplosnya tadi dan berniat lari dari tempatnya sekarang juga!

Seringai sang Uchiha bertambah lebar, mendekatkan diri kearah telinga Hinata membiarkan hembusan napas menerpa leher jenjang kekasihnya.

Dan-

"Kalau bisa setelah aku menyelesaikan pertandingan ini."

"E..eh! Tu..tunggu dulu, Sasuke-"

Tidak bisa mengelak, Hinata sudah membuat singa terbangun dari tidurnya-

"Tunggu aku di halaman belakang sekolah sepuluh menit lagi, Senpai." Suara menyenandung, beriringan dengan tubuh Sasuke yang menjauh dari Hinata. Dengan senyuman polos seperti biasanya-"

"Ta..tapi aku-" kalimatnya kembali terpotong, saat melihat tatapan blink-blink Sasuke saat itu juga.

"Senpai harus mau dan aku tidak menerima penolakan~"

"….."

Berjalan meninggalkan Hinata di sana, membeku saat itu juga, bertambah kaget. Tidak bisa membantah. Mengidahkan teriakan histeris tidak terima dari penggemar kekasihnya. Dan teman-temannya yang akhirnya datang membawa tubuh kakunya menjauh dari lapangan-

Tentu saja dengan-

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang berpacaran dengan Sasuke?!" teriakan kompak meminta penjelasan.

Yah~

Inilah awal dimana hubungan mereka akhirnya terbongkar setelah beberapa bulan menyembunyikannya. Dengan dirinya sebagai kakak kelas berpacaran dengan adik kelas polos yang sudah berani menciumnya di depan umum.

* * *

_Iya, polos sekali sampai Hinata saja tidak sadar, kenapa Sasuke bisa sepolos itu menciumnya tanpa malu?!_

_Ck, ck, Hinata sadarlah~_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Oke, banyak yang minta mushi untuk membuat cerita ini masuk ke dalam cerita berchapter. Tapi mengingat cerita chap mushi masih banyak yang jalan, jadi untuk sekarang mungkin mushi bakal buat OneShot terus tentang hubungan mereka. Supaya ga ngutang lagi ahahaha #tendang#

**Ini Mushi tulis menceritakan settingan mereka berdua pas belum ketahuan kalau pacaran. Ada sembunyi-sembunyi gitu awalnya muahaha :v**

Arigatou buat yang masih setia buat baca fic SasuHina Mushi, baru ada dua sih yang sukses. Moga-moga penggemar SasuHina bisa suka sama cerita ini. Jadi Mushi bisa mengeluarkan dan melanjutkan ide-ide SasuHina buat project-project Fluff Mushi.

* * *

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
